The Great Mistake
by xemjayx
Summary: Bella and Edward have always been enemies for the Olympics,thanks to Charlie and Carlisle, but what happens when they finally think they're in love with each other? And will they have to keep it secret like a romeo and juliet thing? Rated T all human!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

_A/N Okay so I was watching the Opening Ceremonies for the Olympics and it inspired me for this story, which probably sounds really stupid to you guys but it's a good story in my head so I have to write it down. I hope you like it and make sure you reveiw! That's what will keep me going. Thanks!_

"Come on Bella! You can do this! We, I mean you, have to beat that Edward Cullen this year. Try harder!" Ugh Edward. We had been competing against each other ever since we were little kids. Thanks to our parents, since they had been competitors in the Olympics also. I just wanted to know why I had to get stuck in the middle of it all. Ya sure Charlie had been a good swimmer but can't he except that Carlisle Cullen had beaten him? I mean for crying out loud they were on the same team! Edward and I were also on the same team, obviously since we were both American. I was born into this, sadly, but it had its pluses. Like traveling around the world. It was cool that we were in China this year. It was all fun except-

"BELLA! USE YOUR ARMS FOR PETE'S SAKE! USE YOUR DAMN ARMS!" Ugh, I hated my coach, Ryan. He always had to yell at me for the stupidest reasons.

"Ryan, I've been here for 6 hours just swimming. Plus you only let me have 10 minute lunch break. I'm starving, and tired. Therfore, I'm going home." I stormed off before he could say anything. I went straight to my truck, heading for the nearest resturaunt. Hmmm, nope I don't want that, nah, yum Arbys. It'll do. I parked my truck and threw on a t-shirt and sweats to cover up my swimming suit. Mmmm I could smell the roast beef, it was making me even more hungry. I quickly jogged inside and right when I open the door I almost turned around and went back out. Edward Cullen was there, along with his sister Alice and brother Emmett. Alice was the American's best gymnast and Emmett was champ weight lifter. He didn't do the Olympics but he didn't have to, he was good enought without it. Then there was Rosalie and Japer Hale. Rosalie didn't compete in sports, but she was Emmett's girlfriend, and she was gorgeous. If she competed in a beauty contest she would win hand's down. Then Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie's cousin, but the could've been mistaken for twins. He also didn't compete.

"Ma'am, will you please order?"

"Oh, sorry. Umm I'll have a number one for... to go." I don't think I could eat it here while Edward was here. For one, Charlie would flip if he found out if I ate with Edward, even near him. And two, I think I had the biggest crush on him in the world. The more we have to compete against each other, the more I like him. Plus he was a total gentleman an-

"Miss did you hear me? That will be 4.79."

"Oh okay umm, just sec." Crap where is it? Where is my wallet...

"Oh crap."

"Ma'am if you can't pay for it then you can't have your meal." Wow thanks for stating the obvious!

"I know. I think I left it out in my car. Can I go get it real quick?"

"That wont be nessecery. I'll get it for her." Right when I heard that voice I turned around.

"Edward? You don't have to do that. I'll just go to my truck and get my wallet."

"Too late." He smiled his crooked grin that was a heart stopper to anyone. Ugh why oh why did Charlie and Carlisle have to be enemies? If they weren't then maybe I would actually have a chance with Edward. Even though he wouldn't want to date someone like me but at least I would have a better chance.

"Here's your change sir."

"That's alright you can keep it."

"Thanks Edward. You really didn't have to do that." I couldn't help but blush while saying this.

"Hey don't worry about it. It was no problem. Would you like to sit with me?" Wait what? Did he just say me?

"What about your family?"

"Oh they'll live." He smiled and then winked at me. Oh god what do I do? On the one hand me and Edward always got along, if it wasn't for Charlie and Carlisle. Then on the other hand if our dad's found out we, well me specifically, but we would never hear the end of it.

"Uh I don't know Edward. Knowing Charlie and Carlisle..." I couldnt even finish it. His expression changed. He almost looked like I had hurt him, but he also looked really angry.

"This is none of their buisness. If we want to eat dinner together then I think we can." Out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table. This really shocked me, as if, could he? I doubt it. As we passed by I could've swarn I saw Alice starting to smile, like as if she's been waiting for this. But why would she care? Wow this is really confusing.

"So Bella, how was your day?" Edward was starting to scare me. He's never acted like this before. He always tried to stay away if he knew we would get into trouble.

"Ummm good, tiring, and I think I want to kill my coach." His laughter made me jump. It was very loud. But then I couldn't help but laughing also. Then I saw my food. Gosh I forgot how hungry I was but I didn't want to seem like a pig in front of Edward. So I just started chewing slowly. But then I couldn't help it. It was so good! Next thing I knew was that Edward was staring at me weird and I was scraping up the last pieces of my curly fries.

"Oh umm let me explain, please." I looked at Edward and he was just smiling back.

"Nah I'll just guess. It's funner that way." I couldn't help from laughing at that.

"So guessing on from what you said earlier, you were at swim practice?" I nodded my head and then he continued.

"And you swam all day with only a 40 minute lunch break instead of and hour." He smiled, but then frowned when I snorted.

"Psh I wish! Ryan only gave me a 10 minute lunch break! He said that it was worth it and that I needed it. I think he thinks I'm fat." My voice started to die down when I saw Edward's expression. It looked...murderous.

"I see why you want to kill your coach now. I'll do it myself if you want. He's almost killing you!"

"Edward it's okay. I got my dinner and you've been very nice company. There's no reason fo-"

"You think it's okay!? You think your alright!? Are you insane or something!? That's it I can't take this anymore." Edward stomped to the door and full out sprinted away. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. I ruined it. I ruined any chance I had with Edward. He was being so nice and I just plain out had to be stupid! Maybe there is something wrong with me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to my truck and once I got in I burst out sobbing. There was a light knock on my window.

"Hey Bella. It's me, Alice." I opened the door for her and moved to the passenger seat.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" She sounded like she cared. Like she was my sister.

"I-I ruined i-it. I r-ruined m-my c-c-chance with Edward." Alice pulled me into a hug.

"Tell me exactly what happened. From the beggining. I babbled on about what happened at practice, what happened when I got here, and then how I got here-gasping and sobbing. Then she startled me by laughing.

"It's not funny." I said finally not crying - well not as badly.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. But it's not your fault. Not at all. Edward just overeacts to stuff. Especially to people he likes."

"What do you mean 'especially to people he likes'?" That had taken me by surprise.

"Oh, uh nothing. It's nothing. Well, er, back to the subject, it's not your fault and you didn't ruin your chance. I promise - no I swear - that you still have a great chance if you still wanted him that way."

"I do, Alice. Thanks, for everything. Really it means a lot."

"It's no problem. But I better go find Edward. He's probably freaking out right now." She smiled at me then gave me another hug before going to her car, where everyone else was waiting. Then she sped off.

I started my truck with those words repeating in my head. _Especially to people he likes. _What was she saying? That he liked me? I doubt it. He wouldn't like someone like me. But what if, what if he actually did? What if Alice had been saying the truth?

"What if." I murmered under my breath.

_Okay so what do you think? Please be honest! And I would love reveiws! They would keep my stories going! Ya that's right. Just press the little button down there that says 'go'! Do it for me! Cuz, cuz, I said so! Luvs - MJ_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...SADLY.**

_Hey people! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed or actually read the first chapter and I'm glad you liked the story! This story is fun to right and so is my other one. AH! Okay so anywho here is chapter two and I hope you like it._

EPOV _(ya that's right...Edward's point of veiw! EEEK! Okay back to the story.)_

I can't beleive I was going to do this. Why was I doing this? Seriously what could make me _want_ to do this. I knew I have been denying myself all these years. Alice was right, and I was wrong. I really was in love with Bella Swan, and that is why I was doing this. I would be doing this for her and only her. But will it be worth it?

BPOV

I pulled into my driveway and was prepared for what Charlie was about to say. Well more like yell. I was supposed to be home a few hours ago and so Charlie was deffinately going to give me hell. What was I supposed to tell him? That I got mad so I decided to walk out on my coach to get food? Oh ya he would love that.

I went to unlock the door and when I stepped inside Charlie ran over and hugged me.

"Great news kid! It's amazingly great!"

"Dad I'm right here! you don't have to yell."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay dad. What was your good news?"

"Not good, GREAT!"

"Seriously! I'm right here."

"Oops my bad. Well anyway your going to win this year! Wanna know why?"

"Why da-"  
"BECAUSE EDWARD CULLEN QUIT! His dad just called me 30 minutes ago to tell me. He wishes you luck."

"He?"

"Ya he. As in Edward Cullen himself."

This took me 5 minutes to comprehend. Edward, Edward Cullen to be exact, had quit the Olympics and wished me luck? Why would he decide to do this now? That's when everything started to dawn on me. _'Edward just overeacts to stuff. Especially to people he likes.'_ Those had been Alice's exact words. Was there anything I had said to him? I went through the conversation we had over and over again in my head. No, way. No flipping way. Did Edward seriously quit because he knew how hard my coach had been training me? And the reason for my coach training me so hard had been because of him in the first place. Edward Cullen had quit, for _me_.

"Dad, what time is it?"

"It's about midnight. Why do you ask?"

"I have to, I have to make a phone call."

"Bella are you okay?"

"I don't know. I just need to be alone for a while. Where's the portable phone? I seriously need to make a phone call. And, alone."

"Here I'll go get it."

"Thanks dad."

"There you go. Don't stay on to long."

"Okay see you in the morning dad." Before he could say his goodnight I ran to my bedroom. I was so thankful for having a phonebook in my room. Otherwise Charlie would have killed me if he knew who I was calling.

I dialed the number as quickly as I could without messing up.

"Hello Cullen residence."

"Hi this is Bella Swan. I need to talk to Edward."

_OOO cliffy! I'm sorry but this chapter needed to end here. It just had to. Once againi thanks to everyone who's read or reveiwed it really means a lot to me. So speaking of reveiwing...there's this little button at the bottom of this page that says go. And it wants to be clicked on. Make that button happy and press go! Then make me happy and reveiw! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Okay so I really hate cliffy's. So I'm going to give you guys another chapter. I hope you like it and thanks again to every one who's reading and reveiwing! _

EPOV

"Edward? Telephone." Carlisle was standing in my doorway holding his hand over the phone.

"Who is it? I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Ya well Edward I think she really wants to talk to you. Will you please just take the phone?"

"She? Ya give it here." She? Who would be calling me? I checked the clock and it was just about midnight. Okay this really must be important if this person was calling me at this time of night. I grabbed the phone from Carlisle's hand and slowly put it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward. It's Bella. Can we talk?" Oh. Now I understood what was so important. But I don't know if I can be able to talk to her. What should I say?

"Hi Bella. Um we can, er, talk ya." Smooth Edward. Very smooth.

"Well can I meet you somewhere? I can't be on the phone long and Charlie is long gone."

"Umm I don't know Bella. It's totally up to my dad." There maybe then I wouldn't have to go.

"Oh well, I kinda already, um, asked your dad. He said it was okay."

"Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Ya that's fine. Uh where would you like to meet at?"

"Well I don't know a very good place. Do you have a place?" She was asking me? Oh jeeze. Think Edward think!

"Uh ya I do actually. But it's really hard to find. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes would you? Please?"

"Ya I'll be over in 30 minutes."

"Thanks. I'll um, see you then."

"Okay. See ya Bella." Then she hung up. I went straight to my car forgetting that I was only in sweatpants. Oh well I didn't care about that. I only cared about getting to Bella's house. I can't beleive I'm doing this! She probably doesn't feel the same way about me. Before I was able to pull away there was a knock on my window.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward I need to say something real quick."

"What is it?"

"Well, just because you quit, well it doesn't mean that, um, I still don't want you to hang out with Bella."

"Wait what? Why not! Your letting me go right now! Why does it even matter?"

"Well I think that she isn't the best person. I know that just might be me and everyone else says differently but, I just want you to be safe. That's all I guess."

"Don't worry dad I don't think Bella will be trying to hurt me soon." I smiled at him then drove away so I wouldn't be late to see her. So I wouldn't be late to tell her that I do, in fact love her.

BPOV

30 minutes. That's all I had to get ready. I didn't know if I should dress up or not? I certainly wasn't going in my pajama's I had on now. I don't think he would want to see me in sweats and a sports bra. At the same time I wanted to go in that. No Bella! Snap out of it! I went to the bathroom to brush out my hair. For once I actually looked at my make-up bag. Hmmm maybe a little bit of liner and mascara wouldn't hurt.

After putting that on I went back to my room and noticed that it had already been 25 minutes since we hung up. I went downstairs and peeked out the window. I saw headlights flashing down my street and suddenly the shiny car stopped in front of my house. It was Edward in the seat. I quickly tip-toed halfway up the stairs to make sure Charlie was snoring. Yes he was deffinately asleep. I tip-toed back down the stairs and ran out through the door then quietly shut it behind me. Then I ran down to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"Hey. Where are we going?" He stepped on the peddle and did a u-turn.

"You'll see." I turned to look at him for the first time and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Gosh he was gorgeous!

"No shirt?"

"Oh, um, I was in a hurry to come over. I didn't want to be late. And plus I thought I would have been going to bed soon." He turned to give me a mocking look but then he stopped the car and just stared. What was he staring at? Did I have something in my teeth? Before I could ask he started the car again and looked away.

"So you acuse me for not wearing a shirt when your not either." What was he talking about? I looked down and then it clicked in.

"Oh, I also thought I was going to bed. I forgot to put a shirt on. Sorry." Oh my gosh, Edward had seen me practically almost naked. Breathe Bella, breathe. In, out, in, out.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Okay was it me or did that sound like he was trying to seduce me? I looked over and he had a grin on his face. It was his crooked grin. I had totally forgot why I had needed to talk to him. All I knew now was that I was sitting here trying not to give him a kiss. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful?

"Hey Bella were here." I looked at him in awe.

"Where, I mean how do you know this place? It's amazing." I was staring at the most spectacular meadow ever. It was bright, even though it was almost pitch black.

"I ran away here once when I was a kid. It took my parents hours to find me." Then he grabbed my hand and towed me to the middle of the feild. We were both sitting on the ground and he was staring at me.

"So Bella, what was it you needed to tell me?"

"You know what, I honestly forgot."

"You wanna know something? Carlisle doesn't want me to hang out with you bu-"

"And Charlie doesn't want me to hang out with you. It's always been this way."

"Hey, you didn't let me finish."

"I"m sorry. Please, continue."

"Well he doesn't want me to see you. But I don't know if I can stay away Bella." He was looking down as he said this and I was looking at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, Alice was right. I've always just ignored her though. I, I'm in love with you, and I've always have been." He sighed and finally looked up to meet my eyes. I just stared at him, like an idiot. I wanted to say finally! I love you to Edward. But I just couldn't find my lips.

"I see you don't feel the same. But that's okay, I mean it took me this long to figure out and I just wanted to get it off my che-" Before he could finish, I kissed him. Then he kissed me back. And then we weren't kissing. We were feeling eachother up and down. My hands were on his bare chest and his were tracing along my waist, my hips. I pulled away gasping for air and he smiled.

"Well that was unexpected." He murmered under his breath.

"Not just for you, but for me also. I'm sorry, but I love you too. I have ever since we were young."

"So I guess this means were together now?"

"I guess so, I've never had a boyfriend before. This feels...wonderful." He smiled at me, his crooked grin, then kissed me again. It wasn't as wild as our first kiss. Then reality sank in.

"Edward," I mumbled around his lips. He pulled away and stared at me with his sparkling green eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"You know what this means right?" He looked really confused.

"Edward, we can't tell anyone about this. Not Charlie, or Carlisle, not even Alice."

"Your right. What should we do then?"

"I think we should meet here. Every night. Then we also always accidently 'bumb' into each other at random places."

"Sounds good to me. But I'm not ready to take you home yet." Then he leaned in and kissed me once again.

_Okay I hope you liked this chapter. There is a lot more to come but school starts for me tomorrow (yikes!) and so they might not come very often. Please reveiw! it would make me oh so happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay so I love writing both of my stories. Because this one is serious and tense (ish) and my other one is totally...not even close to serious or tense. So it is so much fun to go back and forth between the two. And you probably don't even care about my babling right now and your probably thinking "GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!" Soo I'll do that! Haha. xD_

EPOV

"Dad! I have to go to China! I want to see Alice!" I had to lie about this. Because really, I was only wanting to go to see Bella. My sweet, and beautiful, and lovely girlfriend.

"Since when do you support your sister Edward? Is this really about wanting to see Alice or do you just want to go."

"I really want to see Alice. And... I want to see how the swim team does without me." I babbled the last part in a rush. He probably didn't understand a word I said. But surprisingly, he did.

"Well, I guess I can't say no to that. Plus you already packed. Okay fine I'll let you come with us."

"Thank you so much dad! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I was starting to sound like a 4 year old. But that didn't matter to me. I was going to China, where Bella would be. I went back to get my passport from out of my drawere and Alice was standing there, glaring at me with a smug smile across her face.

"Umm Alice? Why are you in my room."

"I know your secret." Oh crap. Was she bluffing or did she really know? Better keep a poker face.

"What secret?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about Edward, cut the act."

"Alice, I honestly don't know. What are you talking about?"

"I know that you are dating Bella. Why else would you be so excited to go to China?"

"Like I said to Carlisle, I want to see you, and how the swim team does without me."

"Psh I don't beleive that. Your dating Bella and your going to admit it. Or else..."

"Or else what?" I was getting kinda pissed at her.

"Or else, I will tell dad." As soon as I heard that I closed and locked my door and grabbed Alice by the wrist, and pulled her to my bed.

"Okay how did you find out?"

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!"

"Shush Alice! Dad can't find out about this! Keep it down!"

"Oh sorry."

"Now tell me. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, I saw you sneaking out to your car. So I followed you."

"Umm stalkerish much?"

"Well I couldn't help it! You have liked her for so long I wanted to know if you were going to see her. I can't beleive you to go in your pajama's. You might as well just do it already the way you to kiss and such."

"What the hell Alice?! You do know we've only been going out for a few days! And how could you think of something like that?" Even though it's true, I did feel like it should of already happened. But that was just me, well at least I thought it was just me.

"I'm sorry! But you should have seen you two. Seriously I think I'm scarred for life."

"Oh it's not like you don't do any of that with Jasper."

"That's different."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"Okay well different subject, how are you going to keep this from dad? He finds out everything. I mean sooner or later someone is goig to spill an-"

"Alice you can't tell anyone. You got that? Not even Jasper."

"Okay now you know that's not fair!"

"Maybe it is but seriously, no one can find out about this. NO ONE."

"Fine but you owe me big. You got it? Whatever I want."

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine." She snapped back.

BPOV

"Dad! Hurry up we're going to miss our flight!" I was so excited for this. I mean, were going China! Who wouldn't be excited? Oh and plus Edward would be on our plane. We had only been going out for a few days but I seriously think that he is the one for me. You just get that feeling inside of you, and it feels amazing. I couldn't help but smiling.

"Wow Bells, I thought you weren't the biggest fan of traveling."

"I'm not. But I'm just excited, you know I've always wanted to go China."

"I thought you always wanted to go to France?"

"Uh no dad, that's the second place I've always wanted to go." Gosh I hated lying to Charlie. I wish I could just say 'Dad, Edward and I are dating.' Of course, I couldn't. But in a few minutes I will be able to see him on the plane.

"So Bella, where do you want to sit?"

"Ummm..."

"Actually I was wondering if she could sit by me? If that's okay with you Charlie." I turned around to see Alice Cullen smiling at me. Charlie looked excited for some reason.

"Hey Alice good to see ya! Of course she can sit with you. I'll sit with Carlisle and we can chat." Wait what? Did Charlie just say he was going to sit with Carlisle? Was this a dream?

"Come on Bella! Let's go get a good seat." Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the woman taking our tickets.

"Thank you and enjoy your flight." She was so faking it. I would hate to have that job.

By the time Alice and I got our luggaged packed and found our seats she turned to me, her face so serious.

"Okay Bella, Edward is making me tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Uh oh. What was going on?

"Well, umm, I figured out about you two." She wispered the last part so no one else could here.

"You, what?"

"I know that you and Edward are going out. But don't worry. He kept his promise and didn't tell me. I totally guessed then I kinda, well, blackmailed him."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I looked around the plane and saw Charlie and Carlisle in the front seats, talking and laughing. Well it's a good thing they weren't sitting near by.

"Wait, where is Edward?" I couldn't find him.

"Don't worry he's coming. He just had to use the bathroom before he got on. See there he is now." I looked at the front of the plane and sure enough, there he was. He spotted me and Alice and smiled. He also started to walk a little faster. Then he sat next to me, but from across the aisle. Oh well he was here and we were off to China, and I was happy.

_Yay! They're going to China! And how evil can Alice get? Haha well I hoped you liked it and there will be more I promise! Much much more to be told here. Reveiw please! _


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER-- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay so this has been bugging me not being able to update thanks to school (grrr) and so finally its Friday and I get to stay on the computer long enough to write a chapter! YAY! So here it goes. Also I wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who have read, reviewed, favorited, or put this story on the alert list. It really means a lot! And this is also on a C2 and I have no clue what that is. (I'll have to check it out.) So anywho here's the next chapter._

BPOV

"Wow. It's so...pretty." As soon as we got off the plane I saw the lots of people rushing around from place to place and the sight was just amazing. The plane ride however, wasn't the best.

Charlie had kept looking back since Edward was sitting across the aisle from Alice and I. It was so hard not to just kiss Edward but I had to resist, and he also had to. Alice did a pretty good job of keeping me in line but I slipped a few times. Thank God that Charlie didn't look back at our quick kisses. It was plain luck that he never did actually, since he looked back every fifteen seconds it seemed like.

"Bella, oh my gosh we have to go shopping! Eeeek!!" Alice and I had become like sisters over the plane, and of course the parentals were okay that.

"Okay Alice. But I'm only doing this just because we're in China." She squeeled and then started jumping up and down before she hugged me. Then Edward came to tell her that they had to go, but before he left he looked at me and gave me a devilish grin and a wink. Of course all I did was blush and giggle. Before I was able to control my giggle, Charlie showed up with a weird expression on his face. Crap did he see that?

"Bella, what's so funny?"

"Oh Alice just made me laugh because she's a total shop-aholic so she was babbling about shopping the first two seconds we got off the plane." Hmm that was a pretty good lie.

"Oh okay."

"Speaking of laughing..."

"Yes?"

"What was so funny that had you _and_ Carlisle laughing about it?"

"Oh that? We were just talking about some of the old days and some silly memories that's all. But that doesn't mean that we're friends. We just, uh, how do I put this..."

"You just get along?"

"Maybe a little bit." He smiled so I knew that this conversation was probably over. And I was okay with that, I just wanted to get to the hotel. We had found out on the plane that Alice, Edward, and I had hotel rooms right next to eachother. Plus our dads were two floors below us so that meant that Edward and I could see each other a lot more often then usual.

"Bella come on the cab's here!" Charlie was standing next to the cab holding the door open. I ran over there quickly and got in. Charlie got in after me and started talking to the driver. Huh I didn't know Charlie knew Chinese. Interesting...

EPOV

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait to go shopping with Bella and then when we're in the hotel we can have slumber parties and such and we can run together and we can als-"

"Alice please shut up. And plus Bella wont be able to do slumber parties with you." Jeesh Alice could sometimes get so annoying. But it was a good thing Carlisle had to take another cab with Emmett otherwise he would be wondering what I meant about the over-nights.

"Why not! She's my friend and I think that if I want to stay up with her and do girl stuff then I can."

"Oh my goodness Alice are you blind? She will not be with you at night. Think about it." She had a thinking face and then it became kinda embarrassed.

"Ahh I see now. You'll be with her doing...er...stuff."

"No we will not be doing stuff, we will be doing what we do every night. You know, you've witnessed it."

"Ugh and I'm glad I wont have to again." I laughed at her face. The cab pulled up to the hotel. We grabbed our stuff and then went to our rooms. It felt weird not checking in but the sponsers had already paid the prices and such and gave us our keys. I was thankful that my room was right next to Bella's. That way it wouldn't be as hard to sneak out.

"Hey guys! How freaking cool is this?" I turned to see Emmett running towards us. Then I started laughing.

"Hey Emmett. It's pretty awesome, and wow you sure know how to clear a path."

"What?" He looked around and then started laughing. Everyone near him had ran farther out, but it wasn't to get out of his way. Their faces were terrified. They were scared of him.

"Hey I'm not that bad am I?" He was still talking really loud even though he was right next to us.

"No your not bad, but do you have to talk so loud? I mean we are right here." Alice started laughing.

"I'm sorry! I have a voice-modulation problem." Emmett spoke even louder and then we bursted out in laughter. _(A/N That's a joke between my family. I would tell you it but it's kinda a long story.) _

"Let's just go to our rooms. I'm exhausted." Alice was the first to speak after our laughing fit.

"I agree, let's go." Gosh what time was it? I was tired also, but I really just wanted to see Bella.

"Hey Alice! Edward, Emmett." I turned around to see Bella hugging Alice but looking straight at me. She grinned and winked at me, just like I had done to her earlier. But the way she did made her look...very sexy. That was weird, I have never used the word sexy in my vocabulary ever. Not even in my thoughts.

"Hey Bella! Oh my gosh we have to go shopping after," Alice yawned, "We sleep."

"That sounds good Alice. Hey let's go to our rooms." Bella smiled at me again before running off with Alice. I just stared after them.

"Mhm." Emmett had cleared his throat. Oh crap. I totally forgot he was there. Did he see how Bella looked at me? Did he see how I was looking at Bella? Did he even notice anything?

"Uhh Edward? Is there something I'm missing here?" He nodded his head off towards where Bella and Alice had went.

"Uhh, umm, no, er I just, it's umm..." Shit what do I say? _(Sorry for any language that might be used!)_

"Uh huh. Suuuuuure. Nothing at all." He was staring at me, and I was getting really nervous. Okay now he deffinately knew something was up, but I had to try."

"Seriously Emmett. Your not missing anything."

"Oh my God!" Crap. He knew.

"What?"

"Oh my God!! Your going out with Bella aren't you?" He whispered the last part so no one could here him. In fact I could barely hear him.

"Ummm Emmett? Can you come to my room? I think I need to tell you something." But could he keep it a secret?

"Uh ya you deffinately need to tell me something." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room.

_Uh oh spaggetti-o! Will Emmett be able to keep the secret?? OoOoOoOoOoOoOo! Okay so like I said I hate cliffy's but once again it just had to end here. Darn. BUT on the bright side that most likely means I'll update soon! And I'll update sooner if I get reveiws..__**hint hint...**__ REVIEW! Please?_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay wow I'm freaking out for many reasons. One OME TWILIGHT IS NOW COMING OUT SOONER!! EEEEP! And secondly my two storys have sky rocketed! Then thirdly, one of my guy friends just basically asked me if I wanted to hold his hand at the movies. And he's my friend! I was like..ummm I don't like you in that way. Sorry. But forget about that. I'm here to right this chapter. Here I go!_

EPOV

Emmett dragged me all the way to his room then pushed me onto the bed.

"Edward, speak, now."

"Hey, I'm not a dog." He just glared at me. Okay apparently he's not in the mood to joke.

"Edward, tell, me, now."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well I think that you and Bella are dating, and that you shouldn't be."

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" He stared at me in shock.

"So, does anyone else know?"

"Umm, Alice found out. But then again she knows everything when it comes to shopping and relationships."

"True that." Emmett had finally laughed. But would he tell? That's all I was worried about.

BPOV

"Alice, where is Edward?" I was starting to get nervous. It had been almost an hour since we've gotten to the hotel and he hasn't even came up yet, or called Alice.

"I have no idea. Everything is fine though, I can feel that it is." It looked like she wasn't to sure herself, but I had to beleive her. She was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

"Knock knock." It was Emmett. Oh maybe he will know something.

"Come in Emmett." He stepped in with a shy looking Edward behind him. Oh crap. What was going on?

"Hey Alice, Bella. Edward has something to tell you." He was sounding buisness-like. This was really starting to scare me.

Edward stared at me. It almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Bella! I'm sorry! So so sorry."

"Edward? What do you mean?" Okay, now I was really scared.

"Emmett found out. He knows, about us I mean. I'm so sorry. Really I am."

"Why are you apologizing to me? It's okay. Wait, Emmett your not going to tell, are you?"

"I wont, only on one condition..." Uh oh.

"And that is?"

CHPOV (Charlie's point of veiw.)

"Hey Carlisle, it's been nice catching up to you, but I think we need to go find our kids. They're probably starving."

"Oh yes, good point. How much you want to bet they are all together somewhere?"

"Oh I'd bet my paycheck on it." Carlisle laughed and we took off. Bella and Alice had become best friends on the plane, and I was okay with that. She could hang out all day with Emmett if she wanted and I would be fine. I just didn't want her to be near Edward. I don't know why it was, but something about him just comes off wrong to me. But if I had to bet, they would all be together in one of their rooms.

"Hey Charlie! I hear laughter over in Bella's room. So I'm going to guess that they're in there."

"Oh ya most likely." We laughed then I knocked on the door. The laughing sort of stopped all together and then it was silent.

"Uh, who is it?" Bella's voice seemed nervous for some reason. I decided to mess with them. But it seemed like Carlisle had the same idea.

"Room service." Carlisle called in a girly voice. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh, um sorry we didn't order room service. I think you have the wrong room." It sounded like Edward who answered.

"Room service." We called in harmony. Gosh this was too funny.

"Hey ladies, we don't need any room service. You have the wrong room." It was Emmett this time.

"We are here to fluff your pillows." It was dead silence in the room.

"Wrong room! Can you please leave us alone?" That time it was Alice. She sounded very annoyed.

"But your pillows need fluffing!" This time I heard someone get off the bed.

"Okay who the hell do you think yo- Oh hi Charlie, hey dad."

"Nice to see you to Emmett!" Carlisle and I started laughing and walked into the room.

"We thought you kids must be hungry." Right when I said this Bella's stomach growled.

"Oh, well I guess I am. Where do we want to eat?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we should order from the hotel, I know I'm to tired to walk somewhere."

"Okay I'll order. What does everyone want?" Carlisle asked while going over to some paper with a pen.

"FOOD!" All the kids called at once and then bursted out in laughter.

_Haha so I like this chapter, a lot. I don't know why, but I do. Reveiw please! It makes feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay so I love this story...a lot. So I will write another chapter because I was a good girl and finished my homework already! Soo...here goes!_

BPOV

"Hey Carlisle thanks for buying dinner. It was delicious."

"Oh it was no problem. Now you kids don't stay up to late."

"We wont!" We all cried in unison, then started laughing.

"Night Bells, Alice, Emmett, Edward." Charlie mumbled Edward's name like he didn't want to say it.

"Night dad."

"Ya see you in the morning!" Alice called before shutting the door on them, then locking it.

"Yay now we can party!" Alice started jumping up and down while I went over to Edward and snuggled up against his chest. He was staring into my eyes and I could tell he wanted to be alone with me, just like I wanted to be alone with him. But I had to make my deal with Emmett first.

"Okay Emmett, you can be our 'guardian'."

"Really? I can?!"

"Yes, really." Emmett was the sillyest person I had ever met. He wouldn't tell, but only if we let him be our 'guardian', as in like if someone were to get curious he would look out after us. I mean it couldn't hurt, but it was just goofy.

"WOOOHOOO! Thanks guys!"

"Anytime Emmett. Now could you two get out? We're tired."

"Uh huh ya sure. Your 'tired'." Emmett nudged Alice who bursted out in laughter. Edward looked very angry.

"Emmett I swear if you keep up those kind of jokes I'll persona-"

"What? Hurt me? Because if that's the case dad will ask where the bruises came from and then you'll have to explain what happened and then..."

"I'm in trouble and he'll find out. Your right, surprisingly."

"Yup I sure a- Hey! That wasn't nice." We bursted out in a laughing fit.

"Seriously Emmett, I don't want to hear the jokes."

"Well I don't want to see you and Bella be all lovey dovey but I'm going to live thorugh it. So you'll have to live through the jokes. Speaking of which... if I come in here tomorrow and the room looks like a tornado went through, I'll know why." Emmett gave us a huge grin and a wink before leaving the room. I threw a pillow after him but it missed.

"Hey guys I'm checking out also. I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow!" Alice hugged Edward and then kissed me on the cheek before dancing out of the room.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked me.

"I think you know..." Then I pulled myself up to his lips to kiss him.

EMPOV (Emmett's point of veiw.)

"Ah, I can't hear what they're saying. Can you Alice?

"Nope nothing. Look through the peep hole and see if you can see anything." We were spying. Yes it was wrong but we were curious as of why they wanted us to leave. I really doubt that they were 'tired'.

I looked through the peep hole and it looked like they were kissing. No wonder we couldn't hear them.

"They're just kissing. No wonder."

"Haha ya. Maybe we should leave now, you know, before they get to far." she was hinting at it.

"Oh, is little Alice afraid to use the word sex?" I teased. Her face turned pale white.

"No it's just I thought it would be nicer if I didn't say it."

"Whatever Alice. Whatever."

EPOV

Well I don't think I was expecting my reaction to Bella's kiss. This was a huge surprise to me and I'm sure she was going to get mad, but I had to try...

BPOV

After kissing for a while I pulled away and turned around.

"Bella? Where are you going?"

"I wanted to make sure the door was locked. I wouldn't want Charlie to burst in and catch us."

"Ah, good point." I ran back over to him and started kissing him again. But he wasn't just kissing me, he was feeling me. It reminded me of our first kiss, but then he didn't stop. His hands were trailing up my back. But then they went down to the bottom of my shirt and started to pull it upward.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Remember our first kiss?" He said around my lips.

"Ya, but what does that have to do with it?" I pulled away to look at him. His green eyes were sparkling.

"Well, I was just getting you in your pajama's." The way he said it, it sounded like his words had two meanings to it. Then it clicked in to my mind. Okay, I could do this. But I didn't know if this was the same thing he was thinking. I sure hope it was.

"Only if I can get you into your's." I said back, but I tried to say it in a seductive tone. He smiled his crooked smile at me and pulled my shirt off. I started kissing him again and tried to pull his shirt off. He had to help, but that was okay. I put my hands on his chest and and his were trailing my back again. Then he started to put his fingers underneath the back of my bra.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He mumbled against my shoulder. I took my hands and started sliding them down his back, until my fingers were just barely in his pants.

"Well I sure hope so." I whispered into his ear. Then I went back to his mouth and started kissing him, once again. This kiss was deffinately wilder than our first kiss. I opened my mouth to let his tounge in. He took his hands off my back and went to slide my pants off, and I did the same to him. Before I knew it we were both under the sheets of my bed, kissing each other wildly.

_Oooh! It's a good thing that Charlie and Carlisle aren't near by. And wow, Emmett is a huge child. REVEIW! More reveiws the faster I go in updating! __**hint hint. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_Okay so I wanted to get another chapter up before I got to busy in the week. And I just now remembered that I have to wake up at 5:30 tomorrow because of band! Nooo! I was so happy and now I'm sad. But, I will write this chapter and become happy again. So here I go!_

BPOV

Right when we got under the sheets, I remembered something.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What is it love?"

"These walls are very thin, and Alice and Emmett are on both sides of the room..."

"Oh I see, so do you think we should wait?"

"At least until we are really alone."

"Whatever you want. Now, weeks from now, whenever your ready." He pulled my lips against his to kiss me. Ah why did it have to be them on both sides? If it were some random stranger I wouldn't mind. In fact with Alice I didn't mind. I just didn't want to hear the jokes from Emmett.

I hugged Edward closer to me. Ugh! Why did Emmett have to be so annoying and joke about everything?

EMPOV

My ear was pressed up against the wall. Yes, I knew that spying was bad, but does it look like I care? I'm their protecter and I need to know what's going on with them so they can be protected. Wait, did I hear something? Dang nope. It was my imagination. Ugh what's the point, they wont do anything. They're 'goody goody too shoes'. Might as well save my time and go to sleep. ZzZzZzZzZzZz...

EPOV

I could stay here with Bella all night. If it weren't for Emmett, we'd be going farther. Hmm maybe...

"Hey Bella,"

"What is it?"

"What if they were asleep."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Alice and Emmett were asleep?"

"Oh I see, well that would change what's going on in here."

"Okay, I'll go check real quick." I went to one wall and pressed my ear against it. I didn't hear anything so that meant Alice was asleep. I went to the other wall and heard Emmett's loud snoring. Ya he was out. I turned back around to the bed to see Bella wrapped up in a sheet, her undergarments laying with the rest of her clothes. I jumped in the bed and started kissing her, as she was still wrapped up. She took her hands down to my boxers and slowly started sliding them off. When they were down to my ankles I kicked them off and got into the sheet with her.

BPOV

_Next morning..._

I woke up under the sheets snuggled up against Edward's chest. I noticed that I was wearing his shirt and he had boxers on. Hmm I didn't remember putting those back on. Oh well. Last night was just amazing. I seriously think that we were meant to be with each other. I finally opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward staring at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey." I pulled myself up to kiss him and he kissed me back. We sat there for a minute before he pulled away.

"Hey." He replied. Then he smiled, his crooked smile, and sat up, bringing me with him.

"Edward, how did I get in your shirt?"

"Well after you fell asleep you looked very cold, even with the comforter. So I grabbed my shirt."

"Oh. I guess I wouldn't have thought of that." He laughed and then started to kiss me again.

"Bella, I love you." He whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you to. I don't want to be with anyone else." I whispered back. He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

APOV

My ear was pressed against the wall. Oh no, I was becoming Emmett. But that didn't matter they just told each other that they loved each other! How friggin cute is that? Very! Aww they are just so adorable together. And what made it better was that it has to be secret. If anyone else found out about this, and I mean anyone, it would end both of their careers for many reasons. And that most important reason was, the dads. Grrr that made me so...mad. Wait, they're talking again. Ooh got to listen! Eeek!

BPOV

"Oh Bella, you don't even know how much you mean to me." I kissed him again and that's when I heard the knock on the door.

"Hello?" I wasn't expecting anyone this early.

"Bells, are you awake? I wanted to go down and get a good breakfast with you." No, no no no. Not now! I stared at Edward, my eyes huge. His eyes were the exact same as mine. I scrambled out of the bed and threw Edward's shirt off to give it to him.

"Uh, ya dad. Er, just second! Let me get dressed." Edward was just finishing pulling up his sweat pants.

"Here, I'll help you." Edward whispered. I pulled a bra and underwear on while he put the shirt on. While I was pulling up my pants he pulled me in for one quick kiss.

"Count to 20 then leave. I'll see you down there." He nodded and then went to the bathroom shower and pulled the curtain shut, but slowly so he wouldn't make too much noise. I opened the door and Charlie was there, waiting impartiently.

"It takes you that long to put a shirt on?"

"Sorry. I'm still tired. I'm slow in the mornings." Gosh this lying stuff was getting easier.

"Man, you must of slept hard. Your hair is a mess. And are your lips chapped? They're really red." Oh crap. I didn't even think about that.

"Uh ya. I was exhausted from the plane ride." Well, at least it was almost truthful.

"Good morning Mr. Swan, Bella." I turned to see Edward closing the door to his room. He started walking to us.

"Good morning Edward." I said while giving him a smile.

"Mornin' Edward. Jeesh were you exhausted from the plane ride to?"

"Umm, ya?" It came out in the form of a question, but Charlie didn't notice.

"Well I was just tellin' Bells here that her hair looks like a rats nest. I don't want to sound mean, but yours does too."

"Oh," Edward caught on quickly. "Er, yes. I was very tired. Must of slept hard."

"Well it happens to everyone once in a while. Enough about our hair. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I saw Charlie look at me like I was a crazy woman, but whatever. I didn't care about that.

"I would love to. But first I got to wake up Emmett and Alice. Do you mind if they also join?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'll see you down there in a few minutes."

"Come on Bella, let's go I'm hungry." Charlie turned for the elevator.

"Okay, but I kinda want to see Alice. Can I meet you down there?" He hesitated, then sighed.

"Whatever."

"Thanks dad." He got in the elevator and then disapeared. I turned around back to Edward and he pulled me into a tight hug, kissing my head.

"That, was close." He murmured.

"I agree, we'll have to be more careful next time."

"Next time?" He looked at me, a very confused expression on his face.

"Yes, next time."

"And when is this next time?"

"Oh I don't know. Let's just say... I'll surprise you."

"Hmmm, I think I might like this. But seriously, I have to go get Alice and Emmett. And plus Charlie will probably be wondering what's taking so long."

"Oh, good point. Let's wake Emmett first." We went over to his door and Edward pounded on his door.

"Emmet! Wake up! There's food waiting for you!" I soon as Edward said food there was a huge crash sound. He probably fell out of the bed.

"Okay okay I'm aw- DAMN! What the hell happened to you guys?" He must of been talking about our hair and lips.

"Forget about that. Let's just go get Alice so we can eat."

"Okay then." Emmett was staring at our faces for the whole two second walk to Alice's room. This time Edward didn't knock as hard, or yell as loud.

"Okay I'm awa- holy shit what did you two do?!"

"That's what I asked!" We ignored both of them of them and went to the elevator. Well at least they didn't know what happened. Or so I thought so.

"OH MY GOD! You two had sex last night didn't you!?"

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said. Oh no, this was not what I wanted to happen.

"Well jeesh the way you two look I'm surprised you didn't wake Alice up. Heck, I'm surprised you didn't wake me up! And I'm like the heavyest sleeper ev- Oh do I smell bacon?" He ran out of the elevator with Alice following behind.

"Soo...What would you like to eat?" Edward changed what he was going to say since Charlie came by.

"You kids are slow."

"Sorry about that. Emmett wouldn't wake up." Edward told Charlie, then smiled.

"Ya, well Bella, I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay dad, see you later."

"Don't party too much. The meets start tomorrow."

"I won't." He went into the now open elevator and went up.

"You know what Edward?"

"Wha." He turned around with bacon shoved in his mouth. I tried not to laugh. I was on a mission.

"Well, I'm not that hungry, and it looks like you got your share, so I was thinking maybe I should clean up. You know, since my hair _is_ a mess..." He stared at me, the bacon still hanging out of his mouth. He didn't understand what I was trying to get across to him.

"Wha yo mea?" Jeesh, he was pretty cute when he was clueless. And I got to admit the bacon was helpin with the clueless look.

"I mean," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "That my hair is a mess, your hair is a mess, and I know _I _need to take a shower to fix it. But I don't know if I could do that by myself." After a few seconds realization hit his eyes. He finally swallowed the bacon.

"Is this my surpise?" He whispered. I just nodded and his eyes went huge. He looked around, the only other people in here were Alice and Emmett. He took my hand and then towed me to the stairs, not wanting to wait for an elevator. As soon as he hit our floor I opened the door to my room. As soon as we were in I shut and locked the door while Edward turned the shower on. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it also.

I turned around and Edward crashed his lips to mine, and I took my hands straight to his pants, undoing them and letting them fall to the ground. He did the same to me and then we stepped to the side pulling at eachother's shirts. We pulled away from eachother to get our shirt's over our heads. We crashed our lips back together and I started tugging his boxers off while he undid my bra and took my underwear off. We stumbled into the hot shower where everything got steamy...

EMPOV

"Hey Alice, where did Edward and Bella go?"

"Hmm I don't know, but hey look! They brought out more bacon!"

"Oh boy!"

_Haha what is with those Cullen's and their bacon? I couldn't stop laughing as I imagined Edward with bacon sticking out of his mouth. And now I'm proud to say that this is officially my longest chapter! Woo! Now...REVEIW!_


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay so something really important was brought up to me. Someone had pointed out that Edward and Bella couldn't compete together because of there genders. So I wanted to make it clear that when I said that they competed I meant like for scores, medals, and records. So now that that's clear I shall write this chapter...and I hope you enjoy!_

BPOV

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body, and one wrapped in my hair. Edward followed behind with his boxers on.

"Okay, it's a good thing that Emmett is still down there eating breakfast." Edward said after putting his clothes back on.

"How do you know he's still eating?"

"Bella, it's Emmett, plus food." He stared at me like I was missing something.

"Oh, ya. Forgot about that."

"Knock knock! Open it up or I'll bust down the door!" Well it sounds like Emmett's breakfast was over.

"He'll do it to! My door at home is evidence."

"Will you two be quiet? Jeeze...seriously." Edward went over and opened the door, and the first thing I saw was Emmett's foot in the air, as in if he was about to kick it down.

"Jeesh you weren't kidding were you?" I asked looking at Emmett, my eyes wide for some reason.

"Nope! Eh, could you like...get dressed Bella? I don't want to see you naked. Seriously." Emmett put his hand over his eyes and stuck his other hand out to guide his way. Edward punched Emmett in the arm teasingly, but still really hard.

"OW! Oh my gosh oh my gosh ooow! The pain! Ooo - Seriously you thought you could hurt me? Psh ya right. Keep trying bro, keep trying."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just felt like punching you." Edward had a big smile on his face. I probably did to, but I wasn't paying attention to me. My eyes were on Edward.

"Okay whatever, but seriously Bella, please put some clothes on." Emmett turned away from me so he could put his hand down.

"Okay Emmett. I'll only do it to make you happy." Edward came over to whisper something to me.

"It would make me happy if you stayed in the towel." Oh, that's why he came to whisper it. I just giggled and blushed. I went to my suitcase to get some clothes out. As I was walking to the bathroom to change, I noticed Alice staring at the clothes I picked. Of course she would criticize a t-shirt and sweats. When I closed the door I heard Emmett whispering to Edward.

"Tell me what happened last night! I need to know this."

"Uh no you don't."

"I'm your bodyguard and I think I should know what's going on. So tell me."

"Okay then! Well first what happened is...for us to know and for you not to know."

"COME ON! I have a right to know!"

"Uh no you don't Emmett." I decided to join the conversation.

"Just because I'm in the bathroom and your whispering doesn't mean I can't hear you!"

"What the hell? How can you hear this Bella? Are you some sort of bat? Oh better yet, a vampire."

"No I just have good hearing, and your not the best whisperer."

"Damn!! I need to work on that." I opened the door and went to sit by Edward's side.

"What time is it?" That was the first time Alice had said anything since we let them in.

"Umm about 11:30. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh okay.

"But can you tell me when it's noon? I'm expecting a call..."

"Oh, who from?" Edward got to the question before I was able to ask.

"Jasper. I haven't talked to him since we left. But he texted me saying that he had something important to tell me."

"Huh, wonder what that is?" I asked. I saw Edward trying not to smile. He knew something. Okay, I needed to know what this was. I whispered in Edward's ear.

"You know what? I think I need some time alone...with you." I tried to do in the sexiest voice I had. It looked like it worked. His breath caught and he looked at me, his green eyes shining and sparkling more then ever. I just gave him a seductive smile - well I hope it was seductive - and winked.

"Er, Emmett, Alice, could you leave please? Like now?" His voice rised a pitch at the end when I put my hand up the back of his shirt. Oh this was going to easy. He was like puddy in my hands at the moment.

"Why? I think we have a right to be here. Or at least I do, since I'm your bodyguard."

"Why do you sound so nervous Edward? You look like your about to go crazy." Hmm, I think they needed a hint. I started sliding my hand down Edward's back, and into his pants. Slowly I started to draw circles on his hip, until my hand was back up on his side, under his shirt still. It looked like he was trying not to jump on me right in front of them.

"Please, will you go?" He said in a strained voice. I felt bad for teasing him like this, but I had to know what Jasper's important news was. And I was 97.3 percent sure Edward knew.

"Seriously man are you okay? Your sweating like a pig." Emmett was starting to look scared. I was trying not to laugh. I was really surprised that they didn't see my hand under his shirt. I slowly trailed my hand down his pants, once again, but this time I started putting my fingers in his boxers. I started tugging them downwards.

"Seriously guys, get out. NOW." His voice was strained even more, barely making a sound. He grabbed the headboard, litterally holding himself back from me.

"Edward? Do I need to go find dad? Breathe! Oh my gosh Emmett what's wrong with him?" This time I pulled harder as his boxers until they went down farther then they had been going. I moved my hand to his back again and trailed slowly downward, where his boxers were no longer covering. I got to him.

He crushed his lips to mine and moaned into my mouth. He started to put his hands up my shirt, forgetting our audience.

"Oh, I get it now, er, well we'll see you soon then... Run away!" Emmett and Alice ran out the door, slamming it shut.

"Lock the door." I said to Edward, well it sounded more like moaning then actual speaking. He nodded kissing me for a second longer before running to the door, locking it, then running back to me. He crushed his lips to mine again. Wait, why was I undoing his shirt? No! I was on a mission here.

"Edward," I said around his lips. He hugged me closer before pulling us apart. I couldn't go very far because my legs were wrapped around his waste, and my hands winding back around his neck.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to tempt you that far, especially in front of Alice and Emmett. I just needed to ask you something." I looked at him with guilt all over my face. He just chuckled and laughed.

"It's okay Bella, no need to apologize. What did you need to ask?"

"Well, I saw your face when Alice said that Jasper had important news for her, so I know you know something. What's going on?"

"Oh that? Well..."

APOV

I looked at the clock for the millionth time. It was now 11:59. Oh goodness one more minute! I can't wait to talk to Jasper again. It seems like it's been forever. There was a knock at the door.

"Alice it's Edward. Can I come in?"

"Ya it's unlocked!" I replied keeping my eyes glued to the clock.

"You know Alice, a watched pot never boils." It was Bella who had said this. Of course they were together.

"What the hell is tha-" I turned around to ask her directly but then was interupted by my phone.

"AH! It's Jasper! Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey there."

"Oh Jasper! I miss you, I wish you would''ve been able to come."

"Well, I have some important news for you."

"What is it?"

"First, get Emmett. I want to make sure he's here."

"Emmett?"

"Just do it." I looked at Bella and Edward. They were no help since they were just staring at each other. I went to the door and they followed behind silently. I banged my hand against Emmett's door.

"Emmett! Get your butt out here!" There was a crash. He probably fell out of the bed. He opened the door and saw me on the phone.

"Hey Jasper buddy! Hows it going?" Emmett yelled right by my ear.

"Emmett! I'm right here! Jeeze."

"Okay so I hear Emmett, now where are you at?"

"I'm at the hotel. What's going on?"

"You'll see. Now, go down to the lobby."

"The lobby?"

"Yes, and make sure Emmett is with you at all times."

"Okay then...Emmett, guys, were going to the lobby." I led them to the elevator. and pressed the botton the took us to the first floor.

"Where are you now?"

"Uh, they elevator. We're about to walk out of it."

"Okay, go to the fountain and then stay there."

"How did you know there was a fountain?"

"Just go there!"

"Okay we're here."

"Stay there, no matter what happens in the next few seconds."

"What do you mean? I'll stay, but what could happen?"

"I'll talk to you soon Alice. I love you." He made a kissing noise over the phone then hung up.

"What?"

"What's going on Alice?" Emmett asked.

"He, he hung up on me. He told us to stay here then hung up."

"Huh, what do you think it could be Edward?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out somehow." What did this mean? Was he breaking up with me? Surely he would of just plain out said it if that was the case. I stared at the water fountin, wanting to cry my eyes out. What was going on with him?

_Okay, so I would really like to keep writing this chapter, but I can't. Once again, it has to be a cliffy. I'm super sorry for that! But I'll make you a deal. Once I get 55 reveiws, I'll post the next chapter so you know what Jasper is up to. Like I said on the first chapter, reveiws keep the story going! So why are you still reading this? REVEIW!_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_A/N Okay, so I know I said I would post this up when I got 55 reviews, but... I coulnd't wait. So I post this a 50 reviews! (Close enough right?)_

JPOV

I feel bad for not being able to tell Alice what was going on. Oh gosh, I hope she doesn't think I'm cheating on her, or going to break up with her. Since that was not the case. No not even close.

"Hey Rosalie, are you ready?"

"You know it! Now let's go." We picked up our bags and walked through the door.

BPOV

Alice looked like she was about to cry. Well crap she wasn't supposed to do that!

"Alice what's wrong."

"What if he's going to break up with me? Or worse, what if he's cheating on me!? How am I supposed to know this stuff when I'm on the other side of the world from him?" She kept asking me questions like that, but I stopped listening because her - well _their_ - surprise walked in.

Jasper walked up behind her and Rosalie walked in behind Emmett. They both didn't see who was behind them.

"Alice, I think you'll be okay. Jasper would never cheat on you." I said, stopping her ranting.

"Oh ya? How do you know? He's all the way back in Forks and I'm here in China. How are we supposed to know what he's doing?"

"How 'bout you just turn around, honey." Alice stiffened at the voice.

"Okay now I'm hearing his voice? What's wrong with me?"

"Of course your hearing me. Now turn around." She turned her head and then screamed. Half of the people in the lobby either stopped what they were doing or turned to see what happened. Alice jumped in to Jasper's open arms. She kissed him real quick then pulled away and slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheeck.

"Never, EVER, make me think that you were going to break up with me." As she was saying this she started crying. Jasper hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would react this way. I just wanted to surprise you. My mom said we could leave the day after you guys did. I'm sorry." She pulled his lips against hers. Apparently he was forgiven.

"Wait, we? Did I just here you say we?" Emmett had found the keyword.

"Guess who?" Rosalie said behind him. He whirled around to pick her up.

"Oh my gosh Rose! Ah babe I've missed you." He pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss, well more like a quick make out session.

"And you two make fun of us." Edward said, but then he noticed what he had said. Rosalie and Jasper looked at him.

"Us?" Rosalie looked at him suspiciously.

"Er, ya us. I mean no, er, Alice help?"

"What he meant was, well, eh, sorry Edward your on your own this time."

"What's going on here?" Jasper said. He was staring at Edward , while he was staring at my feet, while I was staring at Alice. Alice was staring at Emmett looking for something to say, but he was busy staring at Rosalie, who was staring at Jasper.

Jasper finally took his gaze off of Edward, then noticed me. His eyes flickered back and forth between us. He noticed how close we were standing to eachother, hands barely touching, then he gasped.

"No, way."

"What? What's going on?" Rosalie was looking at everyone really confused.

"Edward, I think were going to need two more people on the secret." I whispered. He just nodded and then told them to follow us. We went up to the elevator, not talking to each other. Once we hit our floor, Edward turned to me.

"Which room?"

"Might as well go to mine." He nodded then went out of the elevator. I followed out last, so no one would be staring at me. I tossed my key card to Edward and he swiped it, holding the door open. Once everyone got in, Edward stood there, staring at me.

"Do you want to explain?"

"I think you should. You know them better."

"Okay." He turned to Jasper and Rosalie.

"So, we have some news to tell you."

"And that would be?" They asked at the same time. Oh gosh, I hope this wouldn't ruin anything...

_Okay so once again, I thought it should be a cliffy. I couldn't get myself to type what happens yet. But I promise after this, there wont be any cliffies for a while. So that should be a plus side! Oh and sorry, this is a shorter chapter. And wow, this story has over 3,000 views! That makes me very happy. My goal for the end of this story is to get 73 reviews. Don't ask how I came up with the random number, I just did. REVIEW! Please??_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER-- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_Okay so I feel really bad since I haven't updated in awhile. It makes me very sad. But, right now I have no homework! So I make up for it! Here I goes!_

BPOV

I sat there nervously, as Edward was explaining our situation. Rosalie's eyes just widened while Jasper sat there thoughtful, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"And well, that's about it." Edward concluded. There was worry in his eyes, and probably in mine too. I was staring at Jasper. He still had a thoughtful face, and to be honest, it was making me more nervous. So I decided to look at Rosalie instead, but that wasn't smart. Her eyes wer no longer big, but they looked mad. I wonder why? I looked at Alice, at least she wasn't making me nervous.

"So, you and Bella are going out?" Jasper said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, yes. Did you zone out on the story or what?" Edward asked. I held back the giggle.

"No, I was just thinking, that Alice was right all along. You two are in love." He looked over at Alice and gave her a goofy grin. She laughed lightly and smiled back.

"Of course. I'm always right."

"So this means you guys wont tell?" Edward had said breaking up Jasper's and Alice's laughter fit.

"Of course I wont," He paused and looked over at Rosalie.

"And neither will Rose." Edward and I sighed. Well this was good. Now, hopefully we could just stop slipping up. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was past lunch. Charlie was probably wondering where I am.

"Well, you guys can stay here and catch up, but I better go find Charlie before he goes searching for me." Rosalie sighed and loosened up a little bit. Everyone but Edward started chattering. I turned around to go to the door but Edward grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Can't we just order room service? I don't want you to leave."

"It'll just be for lunch, an hour at the most. I think we'll be okay." Even though I was saying this, it didn't mean it wasn't true. In fact I wanted to stay, but I couldn't.

"Then at least let me come with you? Maybe I can find Carlisle and we'll eat together." He was pleading at this point. I bit my lip.

"What will they think when it's just us two looking for them though?"

"We'll tell them that Jasper and Rose came back so they all wanted time alone."

"Okay, let's go." He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, elighted that he wanted to always be with me. Then he twisted his fingers through mine and we walked to the door. Right when I went to open it, Charlie bursted in, slamming the door open. Of course since we were right behind it, the door slammed right into my nose.

"OW! Shit dad I'm right here! Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?"

"Bells! Oh crap I'm sorry kid! Move your hand and let me look at it." I pulled my hand away, and I could feel the warm blood rolling down from my nose. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which ended up being Edward's shoulder, to hold me steady.

"Oh gosh, Charlie maybe we should take her to my dad. She might have a broken nose." Charlie just nodded his head and then tried to pick me up. He grunted when I was in his arms, obviously not being able to hold my weight.

"Dad, your not as strong as you used to be. Let Edward carry me."

"No, I got you." Right when he said this, he dropped me.

"Uh huh, your right dad. You got it." I said sarcasm thick in my voice. Edward bent down and scooped me up in his arms.

"It's okay Charlie, I got her."

"Of course you do." Charlie mumbled he led the way out.

"Bells, next time don't be standing behind your door."

"Are you serious? We were on our way to find you and Carlisle to go eat lunch, maybe next time you shouldn't barge in!" He just ignored me and kept walking. Charlie knocked on Carlisle's door.

"Coming!" He opened the door and then gasped when he saw my nose. Edward explained what happened. It turned out that my nose was broken. Great.

_Next day, the first swimming meet._

EPOV

"And Bella Swan takes the gold! Great start for the Americans today!" The announcers went on and on. I looked down at her and she was looking at me, smiling big. I was glad that I quit, other wise I would have a lot more stress. But just seeing Bella so happy like that made me happy.

They were the lasts meet of the day, so I went over with Charlie to get Bella.

"Great job kid! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks dad."

"Good job Bella. Already a gold medal on the first day." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. She was perfect in every way.

"Thanks, you probably could of had a gold too." I just shrugged. I wanted to give her a huge hug, but Charlie was standing right next to us. Bella sighed, like she was thinking the same exact thing I was thinking.

"Well, we better get going."

"Where to?"

"Well I told Carlisle we would meet him at a resturaunt."

"Sounds good! I'm hungry." Right when Bella said that, her stomach growled. We started heading to the exit but then Bella got attacked by fans.

"Oh my gosh! You were amazing, can I have your autograph?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"Oh well, sure." Bella blushed. She was so cute when she blushed. Even with her broken nose. After she signed one girls, she got a picture with another. Then one came up to me.

"Your Edward Cullen aren't you!"

"Er, yes I am."

"Can I have an autograph? And picture??"

"Uh, ya, sure." Bella and I stood there signing and taking pictures for people.

"Edward, Bella! Get together for a picture!" She looked at me and smiled. She put her arm around my waiste and I put my arm around her shoulders. Thousands of flashes went off as we stood there.

"Sorry guys but we all need to get going. We'll be here tomorrow." Charlie said after awhile. I pulled away from Bella, and we walked onto the resturaunt.

_Okay, so once again I'm sorry it took me so long to update! And so, remember the quotes of the day that Stephanie Meyer did? Well I think I'm going to do that now!! So at the end of a chapter I'll put up a quote from the next chapter! Woot! REVIEW!!_

Quote-

Alice- "Shit, this is bad. This is really bad."

Bella - "Okay Alice we get it! It's bad! Now cut the crap and help us! What should we do?"


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

BPOV

Ugh, yesterday was tiring. And I have another meet today. I was glad I had Edward to help sooth some of my nerves. He stayed in my room every single night, though we did decided to keep it cool for a while (if you know what I mean). Well at least today I got to sleep in. The meets weren't until later so that made me uber happy.

I opened my eyes, and ended up staring Edward straight in the eyes. His eyes where so beautiful. It seemed like I could almost swim in them. He pulled me tight against his chest and kissed my hair. This moment was perfect, and nothing could change it. But then there was a huge knock on the door.

"BELLA! OPEN THE DOOR! THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" I sighed. Edward let go of me and I went to let Alice in. As soon as the door was wide open she shoved past me and told me to shut the door.

"Alice whats so important that you had to wake us at... 6:30? Wait 6:30?? What the hell Alice! Nothing is this important!"

"Oh trust me, this is very important. Take a look." She shoved a magazine towards me. The front title saying "Enemies now a couple? What's the real reason Edward Cullen quit. Read inside to find out more!" The front cover picture was me from yesterday, signing someone's shirt. I flipped open to the article to see what was going on. I read, and reread, then read it once more time.

It read...

_We were all disapointed when we saw that Edward Cullen had decided to quit and without explanation. But now we might have an answer. Yesterday evening, when the last swim meet ended, Bella Swan went out to get attacked by her fans. And the one and only Edward had been with her. Why was this? Well we had interviewed his father earlier who had said "Edward is here to support all of his old teammates. And plus we had already bought his plane ticket." Well it sounds like a reasonable story. But then yesterday, while Edward started to get attacked by fans along side with Bella, someone asked for a picture of them together. Then it clicks together. _

_They had been enemies since forever, and now he suddenly quits? Hmm, I don't think so. He supposely quit just to quit, but the truth is he quit for Bella. They are in fact going out. Why else would they decide to be close and hang close by each other? It all makes since. But onto other news..._

No, way.

"Oh, no." I mouthed when I finally looked up.

"What is it?" I handed the magazine to Edward. It looked like he was going through it a million times.

"Well," he thought a moment looking for words. He just shook his head.

"Shit, this is bad. This is really bad."

"Okay Alice we get it! IT's bad! Now cut the crap and help us! What should we do?"

"Well, I don't think there's anything you can do. And Charlie is most likely going to be up here in less than five minutes."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it. But whatever, Charlie needs to think that it's just the article talking. He can't have no clue about the real thing yet." Right when she finished there was a bang on the door.

"Bella open this door this instant!!" It was Charlie. I ran to the door and opened it.

"What the hell is this? Would you like to explain? And you! Get away from my daughter!" He pointed a finger to Edward, then started dragging me out of the room.

"Dad! He and Alice are here because of this situation! We don't know whats going on. Let go of me!"

"Charlie listen, I think I have an explanation as of what has happened." Charlie let go and gave Edward a death glare.

"You have 1 minute." He said in a very low voice. He must be mad.

"Well, the only reason they think that is because I quit, and I happened to be there yesterday. If we tell them that its not true then maybe they'll leave us alone." Edward rushed through his words.

"Hmm, well it makes since. Sorry for bursting on you guys."

"S'okay dad, just don't do it again."

"Well, we have to find a way to figure this out. And soon."

"Ya dad, soon."

"Well I'll see you later. You kids have fun."

"Okay." We all called in unison. Charlie left the room and I turned straight to Alice.

"Alice, find a way to figure this out. Tell Emmett, maybe, just maybe he can think of a plan."

"On it." She sprinted out of the room.

''So what do we do now?"

"We, I don't know. But I'm going to take a shower."

"You need any assistence?" He said in a seductive tone. Oh, this was so tempteing.

"I don't think so." He pouted, his bottom lip quivering. I kissed his puffed out lip. But then he pulled me in for a kiss. My hands went to his hair, pulling him closer to me. I pulled away after a moment.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying, I don't think so." His face turned into a huge frown.

"What do you mean?" His voice was so heart breaking. It almost looked like I hurt him.

"I mean, I don't want to do that right now. I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood." I looked up into his eyes.

"But why not?"

"Because we promised eachother that we would keep it cool for a while. And plus with all this drama about us, I just need to think." He nodded.

"Okay then. I'll just sit here and go back to sleep." He turned slowly around, then walked to the bed.

"I'll be back out in a little bit."

"Mmm'kay." He was already half asleep. I walked towards the bathroom. I turned around to say something but he was right behind me, and he pulled me in for a kiss, once again.

"Watch the nose." I murmured around his lips. He just nodded. After a while, I pulled away.

"Sorry, I just needed that." He whispered.

"It's okay, I did too." I smiled and raised my eyebrows. He just stared at me, not getting my hint. I tilted my head backwards to the shower.

"Oh, got it." He said, then he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste. My hands were around his neck, and my head was laying on his chest, very content.

Quote from next chapter:

Edward: "Bella, please don't do this."

Bella: "I'm sorry, but I have to. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

BPOV

_2 Weeks later._

The closing ceremony was yesterday, and I was sad that it was all over. My experience here had been amazing. There was a knock on my door.

"Hello?"

"It's Charlie." I went to open the door for him.

"Hey dad."

"You sound sad."

"Well, I really liked it here, I'm just sad it's over."

"Me too kid, me too. But that's why I'm here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking to Carlisle the other day when he said 'To bad we have to go home soon, I wish we just had a few more days.' Well, I bought some plane tickets to leave for Friday."

"Wait, so we're staying here for like, another week?"

"No, two more weeks. When I said Friday, I meant Friday 16th." I just stared at him in shock.

"Oh my gosh dad thank you so much!" I ran to give him a huge hug.

"Sure thing, but there's a problem..."

"What is it dad?"

"Well, the Cullen's are staying also, and well since the sponsers paid for these rooms, they aren't paying for them anymore."

"Okay. What's so bad about paying for our own rooms?"

"Well, to reduce the size of the bill, we're sharing rooms."

"Okay then...?" I was really confused as of why Charlie would be upset about this.

"There's more. I know you don't want to share a room with me, but Alice and Jasper are in a room, and Emmett and Rosalie are in a room." I waited for him to go on, but I don't think he was going to. But then I finally got what he was trying to say.

"Oh, so to reduce the cost I have to share a room with Edward?"

"Ya, I'm sorry. But I know you wouldn't want to be with me, and it would be weird if you were with Carlisle." I was trying not to smile. This couldn't have gone better.

"Wait, your going to share a room with Carlisle?"

"NO! No no no no no. We're going to have seperate rooms."

"Oh, good. You scared me there."

"So you think you could put up with Edward for two weeks?"

"Ugh, I guess so." I tried to make it sound like I had no choice but to choose this. I actually couldn't be more excited in my life. I looked up to see Charlie looking around.

"Um, is something wrong dad?"

"Ya, we are going to need another bed in here." I smiled akwardly.

"Oh, um, ya deffinately. But I'll start unpacking." I turned around, only to hit my leg against the bed frame.

"Crap! Ugh that hurts!"

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I just hit where I cut myself the other day."

"Oh." I had cut myself in the shower the other day while shaving. What Charlie didn't know was the fact I wasn't shaving. It was Edward and I in the shower, and we bumbed into the wall when my razor fell off and sliced the front of my leg. Boy did that hurt.

"Well I'll let you unpack, and Edward should be moving in soon."

"Okay then. Bye dad." He left the room, and as soon as the door was closed I started jumping up and down in excitment.

"Hey there roommate." Edward said this when I was in midair and therfore, it made me fall.

"Oh gosh, are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, you just distracted me." He smiled and then pulled me up. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He dropped his bags off of his shoulder then pulled me in for a wild kiss. I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him back. I opened my mouth to let his tounge play games with mine. I started to put my hands up his shirt, but then I noticed we would have to wait until later.

"Edward," I mumbled around his lips. He pulled away and his face went into a pout.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to stop either. But we should probably get all moved in first."

"Fine." He smiled his crooked grin so I knew he was okay with this. We left our room to his old room to get all of his other stuff.

"Oh crap, I forgot the key."

"It's okay, I got mine." He pulled the key out of his back pocket, causing him to drop all of his bags.

"Oops." I laughed and bent down to pick it all up. He held the door open for me and I put all of his stuff on the new bed that was there. He eyed it for a second before it finally hit him.

"Charlie." I muttered under my breath. I looked at Edward and he was staring at me.

"You know what I'm thinking?" He asked in a low seductive voice. He came towards me, swinging his hips.

"Uh no, but what the hell is with your walk?"

"I'm trying to imitate a girl, when they're trying to do a sexy walk." He smiled, still using the same tone. He started coming towards me again. I just shook my head, trying to keep the giggles from escaping.

He hugged me to his chest and then bent his head down to my collar bone.

"How about now?" He was still using that tone. But I got to admit, it was pretty sexy. He rans his lips side to side against my collar bone. Of course I knew what he was thinking, but I was going to see how far he would take it.

"Nope, still don't know. How about you give me a hint?" It all came out as a whisper, since I was starting to lose my breath. He nodded, answering my question. He slid his mouth up my neck until he got to the place right behind my ear. His lips were right there, kissing the hallow spot.

"How about now?"

"How about another hint?" He moved his lips all the way down to my mouth. He opened my mouth with his where his tounge slowly moved in. I kissed him for a little bit, but then he pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" I decided to play dumb still. I was liking this.

"I think I need just one more hint." I whispered. As I was saying this I slid my hands up his shirt to feel his perfectly sculpted muscles. He slid his hands up the back of my shirt and moved his lips to my ear.

"I'm thinking, they're serving lunch today in the hotel, and I'm hungry." I pushed him away teasingly and he was laughing.

"Jerk." I mumbled quietly, but it just made him laugh harder. He grabbed my hand and I tried to turn away.

"Oh, come on. I know you're not mad." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling while I just stared, giving him my evil glare. Of course he was right, I wasn't mad at him. I just felt like messing with him, like he did to me.

"Bella, you aren't mad, are you?" I just stayed silent and looked back at the wall.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, you know that right?" I sighed. This was kind of fun, I see why he did it to me. I started to turn for the door.

"Bella, seriously. I wasn't trying to make you mad. Are you breaking up with me? Oh please don't say you are. Bella, I'm sorry!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in for a kiss. My hands got tangled in his hair almost instantly. He put his hand behind my calf and hitched my leg around his waist. I jumped so that both my legs were around him, holding him tighter to me. He backed me up into a wall.

We kissed for a moment longer, and I started to smile. Edward pulled away and smiled back.

"Edward, what were you thinking? Of course I would never break up with you.''

"Well, you scared me. I didn't know what to expect." I kissed his nose lightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you, am I forgiven?" He kissed my lips.

"Of course, just...Just don't do it again."

"I promise." Right when I said this, there was a loud knock on the door. Edward put me down so I could go answer it.

"BELLA! We have to go shopping, and right now! Hurry up!" It was Alice at the door.

"Okay Alice, let me get my shoes."

"Awesome. Oh, hey Edward."

"Hey Alice."

"Okay I'm ready! So I'll see you later, when your no longer hungry." I winked at Edward who smiled back. Alice looked at us, confused.

"You don't want to know." I told Alice on the way out. She just nodded, and started babbling about shopping. I was glad, even though I hated shopping. It was just good to get some time in with Alice.

_Two hours later..._

"Oh my gosh, Alice. This was so much fun!"

"I know! We need to go do this again, and soon." She said with a triumphant smile. Shopping with Alice was way different then shopping with yourself. But I was embarrassed. She insisted on getting lingerie, for Edward. And of course, I tried to say no, but she just so happened to come across a Victoria's Secret.

I had NO clue that they had that in China. One was a black lace top that covered my stomach, with pink see-through ruffles on the end. There was also a pink bow on it, and of course pink underwear with black polka dots. The other one Alice had bought me was a pink and black bra with a black skirt thing, whatever you wanted to call it. But this one also came with a garter. Ugh, that was the only thing I wasn't excited about. **(a/n So whenever I describe clothing of some-sort, I'll put it on my profile. So ther-fore, those are on my profile.)**

"Oh my gosh Bella look!! They have a Star-Bucks. I'm soo going. Want to come?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want anything."

"Okay then, I'll be right back!" She rushed off to get her coffee. I stood there, thinking of what Edward would think if he saw me in lingerie. I smiled as I thought of his expression. Maybe getting those wasn't such a bad idea.

"Excuse me, but your Bella Swan right?" A man asked me. He didn't look familiar, but I went ahead and answered his question.

"Er, yes I am. And you are...?"

"Oh, my name is James. I'm a huge fan." I blushed.

"Why thank you."

"No problem. You're going out with that Edward Cullen, right?" Dammit, I thought we had cleared that up!

"No, that was a mistake. We're just good friends."

"Oh. Well, how good of friends are you?"

"Uh, like he could be my older brother." This guy was starting to creep me out. Where was Alice with her coffee?

"Hmmm, interesting."

"Excuse me?" He came closer to me, and I tried to back away. He caught my wrist.

"Listen babe, you're going to run away. You're going to leave your family and friends behind. Here's the place where you'll be going to." He placed a piece of paper in my hand. It had an address on it.

"I'm not going." I said through my teeth. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip onto my wrist.

"Listen, you're coming, otherwise your new best bud Edward, is going to get hurt." He folded my fingers over the little piece of paper.

"Got it?"

"You want me to leave, otherwise Edward get's hurt?" I asked in shock. I couldn't let him get hurt. Never.

"That's right, tonight. Leave at ten o'clock, and don't tell anyone about this, or tonight." He winked at me and turned around to leave.

"Who was that?" Alice came back with a iced coffee in her hand.

"Just a fan." Even though I whispered it, my voice cracked.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Let's get back." She just nodded. As we were walking back, I was thinking what James had said to me. Why did he want me? Then another thought accured to me. This would probably be the last night I had with Edward. James was going to do something to me, and it wasn't going to be a happy ending.

All of a sudden, I was really glad that Alice had insisted on getting the lingerie, knowing that I would be using it today. I needed to spend as much time with Edward as I possibly could before I left. But wouldn't that hurt him even more? It would, but I needed it for me. I couldn't tell him where I was going, but I would leave him hints.

He would come after me, and probably Alice too. And Charlie would if they told him. Now that I thought of it, they would all probably come after me. That made me feel better. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'll see you later Bella."

"Okay Alice, I'll see you later." She went off to her room while I opened the door to mine.

"Oh take that Edward! I win, again."

"Dammit Emmett! I swear, I will beat you one of these days." They were sitting on the floor playing video games, but then Edward saw me and ran over to give me a hug.

"Bella! I missed you. Emmett get out!" Emmett got up and smiled.

"Well it looks like someone will finally be scoring tonight." Edward punched him in the arm and shoved him out the door.

"Did you have a nice day today?" I asked. He was smiling so big, I couldn't tell if it was from me coming back, or Emmett.

"Hanging out with Emmett is okay I guess, but I'd rather be with you. Plus on the bright side, I'm not hungry." He winked at me and I giggled.

"Well good, because I got a surprise for you.'' He just raised his eyebrows, but then he noticed the Victoria's Secret bag in my hand.

"I see..."

"I'll be out in a minute." I said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive. I couldn't tell if it was or not. He nodded and went over to the bed. I pulled out the one that had the garter, thinking it would be appropiate since it would be our last night together. But I couldn't think of that. All I was going to think of was Edward.

I pulled my clothes back on, thinking I could tease Edward a bit. I stuck my head out of the door, and he was laying there, looking happy as he could ever be.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" I asked? He looked over and nodded his head. I stepped out and twirled around in my clothes, and he frowned.

"Where's my surprise?"

"You have to open it silly." I said pointing to my shirt and sweats. He just nodded, and motioned for me to come foward. I looked at the clock real quick, seven o'clock. I only had three hours. I could do this.

I walked over to him and he pulled my shirt off, then slid my pants downward. I noticed him staring at the garter. He looked back up and lifte and eyebrow. I just shrugged, not wanting to waste time, and pulled his shirt off. He got up to slide his pants off and then we were on the bed, kissing, where I would spend the rest of my time with him.

--

"So, I think that's probably the best gift I've ever gotten." Edward told me. I looked at the clock, and noticed that we only had ten minutes left together, well actually less than that. We practicly had no time left together.

"Edward, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're funny, charming, and much nicer than other men, and I love you. And whatever I do, it's only because it's the best thing for us."

"What are you talking about?" I got up and started pulling the lingerie back on, along with my sweats and my shirt. I gave the garter to Edward.

"What I'm talking about Edward, is..." I couldn't say it. I just shook my head.

"Bella, please. What going on?"

"I have to leave you Edward." I said, silent tears rolling down my cheecks. He just stared at me in shock.

"Your, leaving?" He sounded hurt, which made more tears come out.

"You don't understand, I have no choice. I'm sorry." I started heading towards the door.

"Bella, please don't do this." He was frozen in place, reaching after me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I love you." I opened the door, and started running towards the elevator.

"Bella!" I heard him running down the hallway as the door was closing. I had left him a copy of the address on tied around the garter, and he would notice it eventually. I ran off, little paper in hand, to face my fate.

Quote from next chapter-

James- "I'm truly sorry Edward, but your to late."

**Okay, so who was crying when she left him? I know I was! Please tell me what you think of this story, and tell me if you want a sequel or not. I'm not ending this story soon, but I need to know if you all want the sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Okay, I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And I have decided, that there will be a sequel. And that's all I have to say at the moment, so on to the story!**

**WARNING- Language later on...**

EPOV

_"Your, leaving?"_

_"You don't understand, I have no choice. I'm sorry"_

_"Bella, please don't do this."_

_"I'm sorry, but I have to. I love you."_

That conversation, played over and over in my head. No matter how much I tried to push it out of my mind, it always came back. And each time it came back it was like a slap in the face. And each slap got harder and harder.

Surprisingly there were no tears, but maybe I was just still in shock. Why did she leave? I couldn't think of anything, but that's when I got slapped again.

_"Edward, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're funny, charming, and much nicer than other men, and I love you. And whatever I do, it's only because it's the best thing for us."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What I'm talking about Edward, is..."_

_"Bella, please. What's going on?"_

_"I have to leave you Edward."_

_"Your, leaving?"_

_"You don't understand, I have no choice. I'm sorry."_

_"Bella, please don't do this."_

_"I'm sorry, but I have to. I love you."_

A silent tear ran down my cheek. Realization had finally hit, but I couldn't get more tears to come. Just that one lonsome tear. A lonely tear, just like me. Lonely. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" My voice cracked at least twice while saying those three words.

"It's Alice, Edward are you okay?" I didn't answer her, I just went over to open the door. Then I headed straight back to the bed.

"Edward what's wrong? You're pale white. Where's Bella?" I just stared at the wall, while I once again, got slapped.

"Edward, seriously." She shook my shoulder, I just shook my head. "Seriously, what's wrong? I might be able to help." She stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Get Emmett." I finally whispered. She just nodded, going off to get him. Maybe Emmett happened to see something, or maybe Alice. I would have Alice tell me everything that happened when they were out shopping. There was another knock on my door.

"Edward, it's us." Alice spoke. I once again got up to let them in, but went straight back to the bed. Emmett followed in behind Alice, looking confused.

"Alice, what's wrong with him?" Emmett tryed to whisper to Alice, but did not succeed. He really did need to work on his whispering. I remembered when Bella told him that, and another tear ran down my cheek.

"I don't know, the only thing he's said so far was to get you." I saw her shrug out of the corner of my eye.

"Emmett, have you seen Bella at all?" I asked after a while, but I couldn't get my voice to be louder than a whisper. He looked at me confused, but then finally answered.

"Last time I saw her was when I was leaving you guys alone earlier. Edward what's going on?"

"Alice? What about you?" She just shook her head.

"Not since we went shopping."

"What all happened when you guys were out."

"Well, we went to a bunch of stores, then I saw a starbucks, and went to go get an iced coffee. When I came back this creepy looking guy was walking away from Bella and..." She trailed off in thought. My eyes just widedend in panick, while Emmett just stood there, looking baffled.

"Did you ask her about that guy?" I asked, finally looking at Alice.

"Ya. I asked her who it was, she just said he was a fan."

"Maybe a fan who is taking this too far." I murmured. Emmett was still confused.

"What the hell is going on Edward?" He asked, clearly irratated at the moment.

"Bella left, I don't know where. But she said that she had to, that she didn't have a choice." Emmett just stared at me, in total shock now. Alice was pacing back and forth.

"She just got up and left?"

"She didn't want to, that much is clear. But I think this so called 'fan' has something to do with it. The strange thing is, she would of left a clue. I know she would." I saw the garter she left me, laying there on the bed. I picked it up.

"This..." I just shook my head, too angry to speak, and threw the garter across the room. Something else floated slowly to the ground. I went over to pick it up, and it was a piece of paper, with an address on it. I read it, then read it again.

"That's my Bella. Guys, we're going."

"Where?" Emmett asked. Alice stopped, waiting for my answer.

"Where ever this address leads, I'm betting it has something to do with Bella." Then I took off, to save my true love.

BPOV

By the time I found the old storage house, I was out of breath. I had stopped crying a few blocks ago, knowing nothing would be able to stop me. No, nothing could get between Edward and I. I was doing this for him. James wouldn't be able to lay one finger on him.

I opened the door, and slowly walked in. There he was, sitting on some crates across from me.

"You came, good. That was part one of you tasks to do." He smiled, an evil grin. I just glared at him, breathing deeply to catch my breath from all the running. "Aw, not going to talk? Well that's okay. Oh, and I hope you left your 'new best bud' a hint. Since that was your second task." When he said new best bud, he did the air quotes. Okay, so he didn't believe the fact the Edward and I were just friends, but why would he want me to leave Edward a hint? This part confused me.

I kept silent, thinking about this. Why would there be any reason for him wanting Edward to have a hint. I mean, I left one, but that's because I wanted him to come find me, no matter what ended up happening here.

"Is wittle Bella confused?" He asked, talking to me like I was a baby. "You see," he got up from the crates. "I don't really want you here. To tell you the truth, I don't really give a rat's ass about you, Bella. But Edward, I don't know what it is about him, but he drives me insane."

"You don't even know him! How can he drive you insane?" I was starting to lose my composure.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. I do know him." I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what told me to, but something told me to run. I turned around and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He ran after me, then tackled me onto the concrete ground.

"Ow!" I felt the blood, run down my cheek. It probably got cut.

"Oh, you don't like the pain? Then you wouldn't like this." He grabbed my hair and slammed my head down. I felt more blood sliding down from my nose, my forhead. I could feel the pain, my nose was probably broken, again.

"Edward!!" I didn't care if he was here or not. I yelled for him. I couldn't help it, I had to try. I threw James off of my back and started running to the other side of the building. But he was faster. He threw something at my leg, making me fall. The way I landed, most likely just broke my wrist, and twisted my ankle.

I got back up, and started limping away. I couldn't give up. I just couldn't. But James caught up to me easily.

"Oh, don't even try." He said, then he kicked me in the side. I whimpered, saying Edward's name again. Then it went black.

EPOV

"Come on guys!! It's just over here!" I started running faster. I was excited, I would see Bella again. When I finally got to the door, I stopped waiting for Emmett and Alice to catch up. They were being really slow, well at least it seemed like it.

"Edward, make sure this is the right address." Alice had said when she finally caught up to me. I looked down at the paper, then looked back up at the building.

"This is it. I'm positive. Let's go!" I slowly turned around to enter the building, Alice and Emmett following behind me. I looked around, and she wasn't here. No one was here. There were only crates and boxes.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" I didn't hear anything. It was all just dead silence. "Bella!? BELLA?" There was only my echo. What if she wasn't here? Was this just a dead end, or was there another clue?

"Edward, I don't think anyone is here." Emmett said, sounding sad.

"No, she has to be. Alice, go with Emmett and look around outside. I'll look around in here." She nodded and grabbed Emmett's wrist to drag him out. I started walking around once they were gone.

"Bella? Please I know your here!" After saying this, I heard a ghostly chuckle. "Bella? This isn't funny, your scaring me. Where are you?" The chuckle grew louder, and a strange looking man walked out.

"Welcome, Edward." He smiled and started pacing back and forth.

"Who are you, and where is Bella?"

"Why are you asking who I am, we know each other."

"I don't know you, and where is Bella?" I knew he knew where Bella was. Where was Emmett and Alice? I was starting to wish I hadn't brought them. If anyone needed to get hurt, it was me. Not them, and deffinately not Bella.

"Oh, Bella? She's not important right now." He pulled out a pocket knife.

"You bastard! Tell me where she is right now!"

"Temper temper. You know, having a temper wont get you far in life." He started coming closer, but at a very slow pace.

"I will call the police on you, all I want to know is where she is, and why she is here."

"Well..."

"Tell me where she is dammit!" My hands were balled up into fists. If he wasn't holding the pocket knife, I would of attacked him already.

"I'm truly sorry Edward, but your too late."

"I'm...too...late?" No, no, no. He couldn't have, Bella isn't... I couldn't even finish the thought.

"I really am sorry, but it was her fault. I mean, she could've just been a good girl and listen to what I was trying to tell her."

"She wouldn't listen, so you killed her?"

"Well, she put up a good fight. Fiesty little thing."

"You killed her... You killed her?" I was screaming at this point, and I couldn't help it, I went for it. I ran and tackled him so hard that he dropped the knife. Before I could get a good punch in, a whole squad of police officers came barging in.

"You're under arrest! Put your hands up!" I got off of James to go stand by Alice and Emmett, who had came in with the police.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Alice.

"We overheard the whole thing, so I called the police about 5 minutes ago. It's okay, James is going away. For good." That thought made me fell better, but then I remembered the one thing I was trying to forget.

"Alice, he killed Bella." I whispered.

"He...wait...Bella is...no. That can't be."

"He what?" Emmett yelled. It almost looked like he was about to cry. Alice was in tears, and I was still in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER -- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**HOLY FISH STICKS!! I got like 25 reviews in one day for that one chapter!! I love you guys so much! I'll try to make this chapter long to reward you, maybe post another chapter today, or tomorrow. (It depends on how fast I can type, and how fast my brain will think) But remember, the keyword is **_**maybe**_**. And on another note, I noticed it didn't put the whole chapter up, it actually cut off quite a bit. So this first part is the rest of the last chapter.**

EPOV

"I don't believe it. I feel like she's still here." Alice was saying this through her tears. Finally, tears started coming out of my eyes, before I was full out sobbing.

"Hey Murphey! I found a girl over here! She's unconscious, but she's breathing!"

"Call 911!" When I heard this, I ran over to where the police officer was standing. I took one look and broke out into new tears, before falling onto my knees.

"Bella."

Quote from next chapter-

Edward- "Bella?"

Bella- "Who are you?"

**DUN DUN DUN!! Okay, so here's the actual chapter 15. Enjoy! **

BPOV

I was conscience, but I felt like I couldn't move. I didn't even bother opening my eyes. I knew that I was dead, I just didn't want to believe it yet. I thought of my last moments with Edward, well, all the last good moments we had. I would miss him, I would miss him a lot. I think I would miss him more then Charlie, or my whole family.

I decided I better take in the horrible truth. I slowly started opening my eyes, and there was a really bright light. I wonder if this was 'the light' that everyone talked about. I quickly shut them tight, before trying to open them again. This time I noticed an annoying beeping sound. This was weird, wasn't death supposed to be peaceful? So far all it's been was painfully bright lights and annoying sounds.

I tried to move around a little bit, my eyes still closed. My arm felt weird. So did my ankle, ribs, and my head. Pain started to come, then this is when I realized that this wasn't death. I started to open my eyes again, very slowly so my eyes could adjust. When they were about half way open, I heard something, no, someone. I heard someone that I would never in my life be able to forget.

"Bella? Are you awake? Guys, guys! She woke up!" By this time, my eyes were fully open, and I saw Edward running over to where the bed was. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My whole torso was stiff, like something was around it. I put my hand on my ribs, it was taped around tightly. I tried to push myself up again, but then noticed the cast on my left arm. What happened to me?

"Bella! Oh sweetie are you okay?" I looked over to see Charlie at the foot of the bed. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Where was my voice?

"Carlisle, why isn't she speaking?" This was Alice now, standing next to Edward. Carlisle came over to stand across from her.

"Well, sometimes when people have something tragic happen, it's hard for them to recover for awhile. Just because she's awake, doesn't mean that she'll be able to talk about it. She's probably scared out of her wits." By the time he was done speaking, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had joined the crowd around my bed.

"Alright, alright! Move it people I need to get to her." I didn't know this voice, and the tone of it scared me. I cowered against the stiff bed, frightened from her.

"Bella?" Edward asked me in shock.

"Who are you?" I choked out. I don't think anyone could here me. I could hardly hear me, but Charlie did.

"Bella, it's okay. This is Nicole, she's the nurse." Even though I knew who she was, I still tried to stay away from her. I didn't like the sound of her tone.

"Oh darlin, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya." She was made me want to run away from the room. Was it just because I didn't know her? Was I becoming wack-o now?

"Uh, Nicole. Maybe I should look at her first, so she doesn't flip out on you." Carlisle said in a calming voice.

"Well all I need i-"

"Just let me look at her, I don't think she's comfortable with you yet."

"Well just because your a doctor doesn't mean that I'll let y-"

"May I please just check on her."

"Well lots of people come in and they have to deal with m-"

"Just let him look at my daughter!" Charlie finally said. She stared at me then finally gave in with a huff.

"Fine." She handed Carlisle all the paperwork, so he would know what to search for. He started asking me questions, and I would just shake my head yes or no. He wrote everything down, and then went to take my blood pressure, then he re-bandaged my torso. I found out that I had been unconscious for about 3 days.

Once Nicole left, Carlisle turned to me to ask different questions.

"Bella, why did you go there? What did this James do to you." I shuddered when I heard his name.

"Dad, she might not be ready to answer these." Alice said softly. I looked over at her, and gave her a smile, thankful that we had became such good friends. She smiled back, then her eyes started to water.

"I...Jasper, will you go get some lunch with me?" She said, sniffling in the middle of the sentence. He nodded his head, and went over and grabbed her hand. They walked out of the room, Emmett and Rosalie following after.

"We'll be back, I'm starving. See you soon Bells." Emmett said on the way out. I waved at him, and he smiled back. Then they were out. Charlie looked at Carlisle and Edward.

"Well, they mentioned food, and I'm kinda hungry myself. Would you two like to go?"

"Of course." Carlisle said, then they looked at Edward.

"I'm not hungry, and plus I think someone should stay with Bella." He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh of course! And you don't mind staying with Bella?" Charlie asked, kinda skeptical of the situation.

"Not at all, we've kinda became like...brother and sister. I feel like I need to protect her." Edward shrugged, and Charlie started walking to the door.

"Okay then, I'll be back soon Bells." I waved bye to them, and when the door shut, Edward turned to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I nodded my head, and a few tears slowly ran down my face. He came over to hug me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should of went straight after you, I shouldn't have stopped when you got to the elevator. This is my fault." When he said that, I slapped him. He was in shock, staring at me with wide eyes. I shook my head, and tried to speak.

"No. It's...not" It barely came out, sounding like I just came out of surgery from getting my tonsils removed. Almost all air, and no sound. "Don't you...ever blame...yourself." I managed to get enough volume to make it come out clear. He nodded, understanding why I slapped him.

"I love you." He bent down and kissed my forehead. Instead of speaking, I pointed to myself, then held up two fingers, saying me too. He laughed, then kissed the tip of my nose. I tried to ask him how bad I was, but I couldn't get the whole sentence out. Not being able to speak very well will get very annoying.

He understood what I was trying ask. "Well, have a severly sprained ankle, broken wrist and nose. Plus a few broken ribs, and you have stitches in your forehead. Your face is pretty much black and purple from all the bruises, and your going to have to be in here for awhile." I looked up at him as in to say how long. "About another week, but it depends on how fast you heel."

I sighed, and he rubbed my back. "You know, he lied to me." Edward said after a moment. I looked at him and he was frowning. I reached my hand up to turn his head to look at me. He knew what I wanted, an explanation. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"He told me that he killed you." Edward whispered. My eyes widened. "He said, that you wouldn't listen to him, that you wouldn't behave. So he killed you, and said that you put up a good fight, but apparently it wasn't good enough." He ended up looking away while saying this, and a tear fell lightly onto the bed.

"I thought I lost you that night, and then the police officer said he found a body. At that point, I believed James, that he really did kill you. But then the police officer said you were still breathing, and when I saw you..." He just shook his head, not being able to finish. I hugged him tight to me, trying to reassure him.

"Never. You'll never lose me." I whispered in his ear. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I sure hope not. I don't think I could live through it." He smiled at the end, which made me smile. This was going to be a long week, and all I wanted right now was to be with Edward, and be in rainy, cold, Forks,Washington.

**Okay, so wasn't as long as I expected it to be, but I'll try to have another chapter up as SOON as I can! Promise. And I'm not going to put a quote on this chapter, because first off, I can't think of one, and second off, it's kinda late, and i'm tired, therfore, I can't think of one. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**BPOV**

_1 week later..._

"Seriously guys, I'd rather have crutches." I looked down at my ankle. "Or I could walk! It doesn't hurt that badly."

"Bella, don't be silly. You wouldn't be able to hold your crutches because of your cast, and you are not walking on your ankle." Carlisle said. I sighed, there was no way I was going to get my way. I hated this so much. I had to be in a wheelchair, and it was really uncomfortable for me. I mean, no offense to people who have or had wheelchairs or anything, but it just felt weird for me.

"Dad, are we almost there?" I asked, ready to just leave. He nodded, and I relaxed. I couldn't wait to go home now. China was fun and all, but this last experience I had, I was ready to just let of it. That is, if I could. We finally got to the airport and we gave the lady our tickets and luggage. Edward started wheeling me away, when the lady cleared her throat.

"Excuse me sir, but we don't allow wheelchairs on the plane, unless you have a doctor's note for it." She said in an appologetic tone. Well, that was unexpected. I never knew this.

"That's not true, I've ridden a plane when I was in a wheelchair." Emmett said. The lady looked appolegetic again.

"That may be true, but here at I-Airlines, we only let wheelchairs on only if they have a note from the doctor." Carlisle stepped up to the counter.

"Well I'm a doctor. She can't walk on her ankle, and she can't use crutches because of her cast."

"I'm sorry, it's either a doctor's note, or no wheelchair." Everyone sighed, frustrated. Then Edward whispered something Carlisle, then turned to Charlie to tell him.

"Well Edward, I don't care, but it's not up to me. It's up to Bella." All three of them looked at me.

"What?"

"Bella, it looks like the only way to get you on the plane is if someone carries you. Do you mind if Edward does that?" Carlisle asked. I smiled, but tried not to make it a goofy I'm in love type smile.

"I don't mind." Edward smiled, then bent down to pick me up. He carried me through all the security devices, then we waited for our plane. Everything was quiet, and it seemed like hours before they called for our plane. Had it only been twenty minutes? Jeesh, time went by very slow.

Edward picked me up again, and carried me onto the plane. He had switched seats with Alice, so it would be easier to pick me up just in case I needed to go anywhere. It was quiet on the way back to Forks, also. I remembered how Edward and I came to be. Not like, us being born, but how we came to be together. Actually, I think I should thank my stomach for that. Or should I thank Ryan for that. Nah, I'd rather thank my stomach.

If it hadn't been for my hunger, I would of never went to Arbys, and I would of never seen Edward there. I smiled at the fact that my stomach did such a wonderful thing in my life, besides the fact keeping me alive with the food and such. I started giggling, and Edward noticed.

"Whats so funny?" I shook my head, still havin my giggling fit. "I can't know then? Huh, must be about me." He said, giving me his crooked smile. I grabbed his hand, and interlocked my fingers with his. He was looking into my eyes, then lifted his eyebrow up. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I guess, but you were right. It's about you." He started to say something, but I interupted him. "I was just thinking about how we came to be." He looked at me strange, misunderstanding my words. "I meant how we started going out."

"Oh, that makes more since." He smiled, then looked up at the front. I followed his gaze. He was seeing if Charlie and Carlisle were paying attention, which they weren't. When I looked back he was staring at me. He bent down, and kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss deepened a little bit, but then we pulled away after we heard someone clear their throat.

I looked around, Emmett staring at us. I heard Edward mumble something, and it didn't sound to nice. Emmett must of known what he said, because his serious face turned into a goofy grin. He turned around after a few seconds.

I slumped in my seat. It was going to be awhile before I could hang out with Edward again, because when we got back, I had instructions from Carlisle to stay home, in my bedroom. I guess he was going to visit once a day, until I was completly healed. So the only time I would be able to see Edward was if he came with Carlisle.

"So why were you thinking about how we...came to be?" Edward asked me, using the terms I had used. I smiled up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. It just kinda popped into my head." I said. He smiled and then kissed my cheek. "Thank you stomach." I whispered, just being silly.

"Why did you just thank your stomach?" Edward looked really confused, and I just laughed.

"If it weren't for it, then we might of never got together." He kept his confused expression, waiting for me to explain. "Well, if I wasn't hungry that one night, I would of never went to Arbys, therfore, I would of never told you about Ryan," My face twisted when I said his name. "And you would of never quit, and so on."

He smiled, understanding now. "Thank you, Bella's stomach." I giggled, and he continued on. "But, I think we should thank our fathers, because if they were never competitors, we would of never became enemies. Therfore, non of that would have even happened." He grinned, proud of himself for making a point.

"It's a good thing we kept this secret...well as secret as we could. Our dad's would have flipped out if they ever found out. I can hear Charlie now. 'Bella, how dare you? This is the greatest mistake you've ever made.'" I said, trying to sound like Charlie. Edward laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Well, if that's what he would say, I would reply 'Dad, it might be a mistake, but it's the greatest mistake I've ever made.'" His face was serious, which made me happy.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Of course. I love you Bella Swan, and nothing will ever change that." I blushed, then looked into his eyes.

"You are the greatest mistake I've ever made, Edward Cullen. And nothing can ever change that." I whispered to him. He smiled, and bent his head down to kiss me. After he pulled away I layed my head on his shoulder, and we were quiet for the rest of the plane ride.

**OMG YOU GUYS!! I'm like crying soo much!! This is the last chapter. I thought it was a good ending, but it still makes me sad. I'll have the sequel up sometime, but I still need to figure out what the title should be called.**

**But on a lighter note, two things!! First off, there's a story that I'm helping write, and it's HILARIOUS!! It's called Ask A Vampire. Good stuff there, so check it out!!**

**And second off, my friend's story is up for an award!! So under the Best Renesme and Jacob story, vote for Love Is Unconditional. It's an amazing story, and it deserves to win.**

**Okay, so I'm going to have another chapter up, but it'll be an authors note.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT THROUGH THIS STORY!!**


	17. sniffles i'll be okay i hope

**HEY-LO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY! Okay, so as I'm writing this story has 115 reviews, 9,424 hits, 2 C2s, 37 favs, and 72 alerts! I wanna thank ALL of you for making this story possible!! This has gotten way more attention then I thought it ever would. I was just hoping for 73 reviews, and that was like halfway through the the story when I only had like... 40 something. Haha, but I really wanted to thank all of you!! You've all been so great, with the reviews, they've all been nice! So now, I say my thank you's.**

**Thank you to:**

**-TwilightSagaLover543**

**-Jewel in the night**

**-mozartandi**

**-friscofilly**

**-xXxtwilightxXxmysteryX**

**-sli723**

**-Artemis11**

**-twilightgirl1901**

**-madisonbrooke**

**-TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD**

**-totaltwilightaddicto**

**-Ginebra Brong**

**-homeyG74**

**-RoGueSurfer**

**- xox-Twilight-xox**

**-sillylamb**

**-wilazkoda**

**-edwardxxxbella**

**-volleybabe241**

**-rbiddenluv:)**

**-H.**

**-CammieSwan1785**

**-Choco Melk**

**-Bella-with-the-blue-eyes**

**-Dede13**

**-shannon**

**-musicallydazzled**

**-EdwardLover511**

**-dancing jordan**

**-Mrs.EdwardCullen1997**

**-kylacullen**

**-smile53725**

**-edwardbellaforever**

**-pinapple kix cullen**

**-itsCoMpLiCaTeD**

**-dafdaf**

**-bluebaby3296**

**-anime12356781**

**-This is Kelsey**

**Okay, if I missed anyone, I'm super sorry!! But as I know of, that was all of my reviewers. Even if you reviewed once, or the every single chapter, it really meant a lot!! I would list who all favorited, but let's face it... it was most likely you guys listed above. So anywhozer, have I told you guys thank you already?? THANK YOU!!**

**Now onto future news. There will be a sequel!! When? I don't know, but soon!! But at the moment, my grades aren't the greatest...or I should say they could be better ( four a's (wooo!) and three c's (ut oh!))**

**Another thank you to friscofilly for giving me the title for the sequel. READY FOR IT?? ...(drum role)...**

**Wher for art thou? **

**How perfect is it?? Since this story has been (kinda-ish) like Romeo and Juliet with the whole secret dating thing. So be on the look out for that! But I'll post another chapter here so you know when it's up.**

**Ah, what else to say?? Oh I remember!! I'm going to have a beta for the sequel so there wont be as many mess up's or anything! And that beta will be**

**...(drum role)...**

**TwilightSagaLover543**

**So she'll be the one correcting my mistakes!! Haha.**

**One last note for this story. **

**This was my first story on fanfiction, and it has done so well. (It makes me all teary eyed.) And since it's my first story I'm still having trouble letting it go. And typing this, is making me even more teary eyed, so i'm going to stop.**

**Au revoir,**

**mj.twilighter**

**aka**

**molly**

**aka**

**mj**

**(which ever one you want to call me.)**


	18. OH HAPPY DAY!

**HEY WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT I LOVE THAT IS NOT CREEPY IN ANY SORT OF WAY POSSIBLE!! **

**WONDERFUL NEWS!! I.......have.....OFFICIALLY PUT UP THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "Wher For Art Thou" **

**(everyone who was waiting)**

**"FINALLY!! YES!! WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG??"**

**Lol, I could either tell everything that's happened to me the past few weeks...okay month...and a half.... OR, you could just go read the chapter. Which one will you pick?? I'll tell you, your going to read it, that's right. :D Thank you everyone for waiting!**

**MJ**


End file.
